


Ritorno a casa

by Valkirsif



Category: Bucky barns - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Domination, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Ritorno a casa

La giornata di Y/N sembrava non finire mai, era in piedi dalle 8 am ed aveva corso per la città tutta la mattina, amava il suo nuovo lavoro alla Stark Tower ma nessuno l’aveva avvisata di quanto fosse duro, in teoria era al servizio di Miss Pepper ma presto si ritrovò a fare la galoppina per buona parte del team degli avengers, quel giorno non era diverso dagli ultimi 6 mesi, il Capitano e Bucky erano in rientro da chissà dove e Nat l’aveva sequestrata per organizzare la serata, ogni volta che qualcuno era in rientro da qualche missione lei preparava qualcosa, di solito finivano tutti ubriachi nella piscina sul tetto per crollare poi addormentati uno sul altro in terrazza, questo è quello che aveva sentito dire essendo solo una galoppina non poteva partecipare a quel tipo di serata, il grande vantaggio però era quello di passare inosservata ed era così che riusciva ad intrufolarsi nella camera di Bucky nella ST quando lui la chiamava.  
Erano ormai le 9 pm quando, consegnata l’ultima cassa di vodka, era arrivata a casa e si era tuffata in una vasca di acqua calda per rilassarsi, Y/N cenò con una pizza gigante, il suo primo vero pasto dopo la colazione, e si preparò per andare a letto, alle 3 am era ancora sveglia che si rigirava nel letto senti il cellulare vibrare, era un messaggio di Bucky,   
“ Alla buon ora Barnes” pensò la ragazza aprendo il messaggio, immediatamente si alzò dal letto sveglia e riposata come non mai, aprì l’armadio e si infilò la prima cosa su cui mise le mani ed uscì di casa.  
20 minuti dopo era nel parcheggio non sorvegliato accanto alla ST dove Bucky la stava già aspettando  
“Mi sei mancata doll” disse l’uomo baciandola “ Scusa se ti ho scritto così tardi ma non potevo aspettare domani per vederti”, Y/N ricambiò il bacio felice che lui l’avesse cercata, i due si diressero verso un entrata secondaria della ST e presero l’ascensore, appena le porte si chiusero Bucky l’appoggiò alla vetrata ed iniziò a baciarle il collo con foga, le sue mani la toccavano ovunque, ridendo la ragazza cercava di resistere al attacco del uomo   
“ Piano soldato, non vorrai farci beccare il flagrante” disse ansimando, le porte del ascensore si aprirono sul corridoio delle stanze e Bucky prese il suo prezioso carico in spalla e si diresse verso la sua camera, la buttò sul letto e chiuse a chiave la porta.  
“ Ora sei in trappola doll” disse ridendo mentre si spogliava “ Hai seguito il lupo cattivo nella sua tana ed ora nulla può salvarti, queste spesse pareti sono insonorizzate nessuno ti sentirà urlare” ormai nudo si mosse verso di lei  
“ O povera me “ rispose lei in modo teatrale portandosi la mano sul viso come un attrice di muto “ Come farò a salvarmi.. no..no stai indietro mostro!” così dicendo finse uno svenimento  
Bucky si avvicino, la prese per le caviglie e la mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, l’aiutò a sfilarsi gli abiti ed iniziò a baciarla, Y/N passo le mani sul suo volto, quanto le era mancato guardare quegli occhi, e scese sul suo torace liscio e scolpito, il braccio meccanico del uomo rifletteva la tenue luce della stanza mentre si spostava sul seno di lei, un gemito usci dalla bocca della ragazza quando le strinse i capezzoli, le mani della ragazza erano sul suo cazzo ed aveva iniziato a toccarlo lentamente, come piaceva a lui  
“ Oh brava la mia doll” ansimò “ Con calma non c’è nessuna fretta” disse gemendo, la sua bocca si era spostata sul collo di lei mordendola leggermente  
“Oh Bucky mi sei mancato “ sussurrò “ Ti prego scopami “ gemette mentre la mano del uomo le stava graffiando dolcemente le cosce facendola bagnare, le sorrise, le prese le mani e gliele mise dietro la testa  
“ Pazienza doll, ho aspettato questa serata per settimane” e così dicendo tirò fuori un paio di manette e le blocco i polsi, Y/N si dimenò eccitata, amava essere trattata così da lui, la lussuria traspariva dai suoi occhi, con il braccio metallico la sollevò e la fissò alla sbarra del letto, cominciò a baciarla con passione mordendola ogni tanto e facendola gridare quando le stringeva i capezzoli con i denti, le sue mani accarezzarono ogni centimetro di lei fino ad arrivare alle cosce, la ragazza apri le gambe impaziente.  
L’uomo toccava la parte interna delle cosce ben lontano dal suo clit, Y/N si lamentò per quella tortura, Bucky la sculacciò per punizione, una, due tre volte, la ragazza gemette sentendo il suo culo arrossarsi, ottenuto il silenzio tornò alle cosce, la mano si spostò sul suo clit, strusciando e pizzicando ogni parte sensibile della ragazza che rispondeva ad ogni mossa gemendo di piacere  
“ La mia piccola gatta in calore fa le fusa “ le sussurrò inserendo un dito dentro di lei, Y/N si inarcò cercando di aumentare il contatto, l’uomo mise un altro dito e lentamente scavò dentro di lei fino ad arrivare al suo G-spot, continuava a baciarle il corpo arrivando alla sua figa eccitata ed avidamente iniziò a leccare e succhiare il suo clit muovendo le dita in lei sempre più rapidamente, la ragazza ansimava e gemeva sempre più vicina al orgasmo, mise una gamba sulla spalla di lui cercando di controllare l’andatura ma ere preda del piacere che l’uomo le stava dando, una scossa le salì per la schiena e venne gridando il suo nome e tremando violentemente.  
Bucky sfilò le dita dalla sua figa e la tolse dalla sbarra del letto senza toglierle le manette la ragazza gli sorrise esausta  
“ Tutto bene doll?” chiese l’uomo, la ragazza annui ma non disse nulla, “ Mmm visto che non vuoi fare conversazione apri la bocca e fammi vedere quanto sei brava “   
la ragazza ubbidì, la mise in ginocchio e le mise il cazzo in bocca lentamente, voleva godersi la vista delle labbra rosse di lei che lo imprigionavano, la guardò negli occhi e le prese la testa tra le mani muovendola secondo il suo desiderio, la vista di lei ammanettata e in ginocchio mentre lo succhiava lo eccitò, spinse il suo cazzo in profondità nella sua bocca togliendole il fiato per qualche secondo per poi lasciarla respirare, aveva il controllo totale su di lei, spinse e si ritirò dalla sua bocca ancora e ancora, senti lì orgasmo montare in lui e si fermò tolse il cazzo dalla calda bocca di lei  
“ Sono stata brava mio soldato?” miagolò Y/N riprendendo fiato, “ Molto brava la mia piccola doll” disse sollevandole il mento con le dita “ Talmente brava che meriti un premio”   
così dicendo la sollevò e mise a 4 zampe sul bordo del letto, tolse le manette dai suoi polsi e le rimise per bloccarle le mani dietro la schiena, la ragazza era di nuovo eccitata soffocò un gemito nel materasso quando lui strinse le manette e inarcò la schiena, Bucky era dietro di lei le spostò i capelli ed iniziò a mordicchiarle la nuca facendo disegni con le unghie sulla sua schiena, Y/N miagolò di piacere  
“ La mia gatta fa le fusa” disse facendo scivolare una mano sul suo culo “ Vuoi che il lupo cattivo di tocchi vero? Ohh mia piccola doll eccitata, vuoi che il lupo cattivo si prenda questo bel culo?” ribadiva ogni parola con una sculacciata  
“ SI.. SIIII.. Ti prego lupo cattivo prendimi, fai del mio corpo ciò che vuoi” urlò di rimando Y/N   
Bucky le passo le dita sulla figa bagnata e le spinse nel suo culo facendola gemere, si mosse lentamente continuando a morderla, la mano libera le strizzava il seno, estrasse le dita e spinse il suo cazzo in lei con forza con un grugnito, la ragazza gridò il suo nome, le piantò le unghie sui fianchi ed inizio a muoversi dentro di lei lentamente assaporando ogni colpo, il culo di lei lo abbracciava e stringeva, Y/N cryout his name gridando nel materasso ed inarcandosi ancora di più  
“Chi è la mia gatta in calore? Così stretta e calda, lo senti vero?”   
l’uomo gemeva e grugniva ad ogni colpo montandola come un animale, spingendo sempre di più in lei, sempre più veloce le unghie che le laceravano la pelle, le morse il collo e venne in lei gemendo, accasciandosi sulla sua schiena esausto.  
Le liberò i polsi e la strinse tra le sue braccia forti, “ Doll mi è davvero mancato tutto questo, è ora di uscire allo scoperto basta farti sgattaiolare la notte, voglio svegliarmi con te accanto ogni mattina” Y/N lo guardò negli occhi, lo bacio e disse un semplice “ Si”, i due si addormentarono abbracciati mentre il sole sorgeva.


End file.
